Homestuck sucks
IT'S FUCKING OVER IT'S FUCKING OVER IT'S FUCKING OVER IT'S FUCKING OVER IT'S FUCKING OVER IT'S FUCKING OVER IT'S FUCKING OVER IT'S FUCKING OVER IT'S FUCKING OVER IT'S FUCKING OVER IT'S FUCKING OVER IT'S FUCKING OVER What it's about The series is about a boy who plays a game with his friends. It's completly boring, confusing and just ridiculous like literally! Why do people praise this fucking shit? The only good characters are the girls. The boys suck Characters John: is a heterosexual (Yes he's straight I don't give a fuck what tumblrina's say HE'S STRAIGHT! Don't force gay shit upon a straight character) boy who's completely boring. He's kind of an ass too. Rose: Rose is a boring depressed goth lesbian. I feel like people only like her because she's attracted to vagina's. Don't get me wrong as a bisexual person it's great we got a les character but can we like her other than the fact she likes the same sex? Oh wait there's nothing Dave: A stoic boring character who's stoic and emotionless. How could jade like this asshole? Jade: She’s very boring. The dog shit is so annoying. My unpopular opinion on her is...SHE'S NOT TRANSGENDER! Indeed it’s a fact that none of the characters are indeed trannies. She’s the most feminine character in the series. Where did the masculine, hairy, ugly, burnt black, buff ass tranny headcannon come from? Seriously? She's to good to be a hairy buff tranny! Jane: Boring And a bitch! She’s not fucking fat, dumblr! Roxy: The actually only decent alpha kid. Annoying at first but later on actually becomes decent. Jake: He's not as great as girls make him seem to be. I wouldn't be surprised is caliborn were right...if he were some cry baby whop frequently has accidents here n there. This guy is kind of a jerkass. Dirk: Gay. He's kind of a jerk ass and stoic loser just like Dave. Too bad Jake didn't break up with him and leave him for Jane. Now that'd be gr8. People seem to only like him because he’s a huge Faggot. He's just a boring character in my eyes. Aradia: She's boring. I don't see the hype for her like Equius said she's a peasant. Tavros: He's boring as well and is the most useless character other than Aradia. And he has the ugliest blood color Sollux: He’s boring and his quirk is so annoying! Karkat: Ok now this character...I JUST CAN'T FUCKING STAND AT ALL. WHAT'S THE HYPE? HE'S JUST A CRABBY ASS THAT YELLS AND BRINGS DOWN PEOPLE. IF I MET HIM I'D PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE. HE'S NOT HOT IN ANYWAY. I THINK AN AU WITH A KIND SHY CRYBABY LIMEBLOOD WOULD BE BETTER THAN THIS PIECE OF SHIT. Nepeta: I don't see the hype either for her she's not really cute in my eyes and I LOVE cats. She just so fucking annoying. I'm glad Gamzee killed her. Kanaya: A boring lesbian vampire. I gotta say though she's pretty. To make the series darker. They should've had her killed off for good just to get Rose development. Terezi: Technically the only character I like. Her blood fetish annoys me a bit though. Vriska: Surprisingly another character I like. She may be a bitch but I love her :3 I don't see how she can date a useless wimp though. Equius: He's kind of a boring loser who fetishes about being dominated by lowbloods or high bloods either way he's submissive. He’s fucking creepy! Gamzee: He scares the shit outta me. Eridan: Some wizard loser who deserves to be heartbroken. Feferi: She's a bitch and literally is a waste plus she’s ugly. Unpopular Opinions These aren't mine these are ones I saw on reddit, tumblr or 4chan. "I hate when people make the Lalonde's and Striders black with kinky nappy hair. They're blonde meaning they're white. Though people can draw whatever they want that won't stop me from hating that though" "Karkat should've been a limeblood. Grey is a boring character". "The kids are most likely all white since the creator is white" "Andrew Hussie is ugly. Why do people think he's hot????" "There should've been an omega session...Josh Egbert, Lily Lalonde, Doug Strider, and Judy Harley" "Roxy is straight." "None of the kids are transgender. That'd be unrealistic." "No characters in the series are obsese. They're active. No fucking way can they be fat" "There should've been a limeblood troll introduced" "All the Trolls should've been female. The male trolls are fucking useless. If all the Trolls were female then the series wouldn't suck." "I'd prefer if all the characters were heterosexual. That's just my opinion. John X Rose, Dave X Jade, Dirk X Roxy, Jake X Jane, Aradia X Sollux, Tavros x Vriska, Nepeta X Equius, Karkat X Terezi, Gamzee X Kanaya, Eridan X Feferi" "Homestuck should've involed rape, murder, drugs and murder." "Homestuck should've been all female" "Jane should've not existed at all"